


Finding his way

by kingofthemindpalace



Category: Taco Bell "¡Yo quiero Taco Bell!" Commercials
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthemindpalace/pseuds/kingofthemindpalace
Summary: Where is he going?





	Finding his way

I was going to Taco Bell.

 

I found my way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks


End file.
